valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Archer
| Series = Archer & Armstrong | Volume = 2 | Issue = 14 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Sect Civil War, Part One: The Conspiracy Conspiracy Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** Supporting Characters: * Villains: * ** *** *** ** ** **** **** ** ** ** ** ** *** ** *** Brother Gavin ** *** ** *** Sister Bundy *** Sister Manson ** Other Characters: * * Anubis * Aten * * The Inquisitrix * Murder Saints * * United States Government * X-O Manowar Locations: * ** *** *** * * Romania * United States of America ** *** **** ***** ****** ** *** Adams County **** ** *** Bluffdale **** N.S.A. Data Center Items: * * * Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: * Inkers: * Colorists: * Letterers: * Cover Artists: , , , * Editors: , * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis 1336 B.C. In Egypt, Pharoah Akhenaten was telling his harem about his plans to create a religion with one god for himself. The courtesans subsequently kill Akhenaten on behalf of four shadow ministers. The ministers form The Sect and vow to murder Aram-Ho-Tep, the court poet. Now Obadiah Archer jumps out of a timearc and contact Project Rising Spirit in order to meet the head at the Promised Land amusement park. At Promised Land, Archer fights P.R.S. troops before he speaks to Morris Kozol. Archer agrees to find the Holy Grail for Kozol in exchange to the truth as to why PRS calls him "Prodigal". In Wall Street, Mary Maria returns to The One Percent, who inform Mary-Maria they they have sold her to The Sisters of Perpetual Darkness. While they are celebrating, The One Percent are blown up. One of the One Percent minions makes his was to a run down block of flats. It is revealed that he planted the bomb that went off and that he is a member of The Black Bloc. Notes * It says the scene in Egypt takes place in , however, the Great Pyramids which can be seen "under construction" in the backgrounds are located in Giza. Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 14.jpg Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 14 8-Bit Variant.jpg Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 14 Fowler Variant.jpg Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 14 NYCC Variant.jpg Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 14 Walsh Variant.jpg Archer and Armstrong Vol 2 14 Walsh Variant Textless.jpg Panels Akhenaten Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-14 001.jpg Akhenaten Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-14 002.jpg Archer Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-14 001.jpg Black Bloc Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-14 001.jpg Black Bloc Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-14 002.jpg Church of Retrology Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-14 001.jpg The Dominion Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-14 001.jpg Federal Hall Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-14 001.jpg Gnomes of Zurich Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-14 001.jpg Green Dragon Lamas Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-14 001.jpg Hashish-Eaters Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-14 001.jpg Jamar Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-14 001.jpg Master Builders Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-14 001.jpg The Null Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-14 001.jpg The One Percent Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-14 001.jpg Project Rising Spirit Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-14 001.jpg Sect Founders Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-14 001.jpg Sect Founders Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-14 002.jpg Sisters of Perpetual Darkness Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-14 001.jpg Veronica Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-14 001.jpg The Vine Archer-and-Armstrong-v2-14 001.jpg Related References External links